poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Opening Scene/Yuna the Best Princess and Racer
The way the Opening scene and Yuna the Best Princess and Racer goes in Yuna's Fire and Rescue Adventure. (The planes The Full Moon Flight, The Air Jewel, the Magic Lava, El Chupacubra, Bulldog and the Speeding Plane are racing in Manehattan) Announcer: And the Full Moon Flight and Air Jewel are tied ladies and gentlemen! (The title shown "Yuna's Fire and Rescue Adventure") Announcer: And here comes the winners, Princess Yuna, Princess Snowdrop and Princess Skyla! Princess Yuna: (checking the torque gauge on the Full Moon Flight's control panel as the needle crept onto red) Snowdrop: We can do it! Announcer: And Yuna and Snowdrop won the race! Princess Luna: Well done! Human Twilight Sparkle: Alright! (Everyone photographs Yuna and she autographs on other's magazines) Brent Mustangburger: Did you see how well Princess Yuna did, Darrell? Darrell Cartrip: I sure did, Brent! Princess Yuna: We won! (Hiro, Princess Luna, Princess Celestia, Duck, Isamu, Indy, Anna, Shining Armor, Cadance, Twilight, Trixie, Sunset Shimmer, Dusty, Ishani, Skipper, Chug, Sparky and Dottie are watching TV and listening to Yuna) Princess Yuna: (on TV) Hi, Dusty! Hi Friends and Family! Dusty Crophopper: Hello. Sparky: Hey. Wait-a-minute! You saw that. Hiro: That's right. I got it on tape recording. (In the race on Apploosa, Yuna won the race. In the race on the Crystal Empire, Yuna and Skyla tied.) In Canterlot. Pinkie Pie: This is going to be the Best Party Ever! Human Pinkie Pie: My thoughts exactly! Chug: (fueling the Full Moon Flight) Alright, Yuna, The Full Moon Flight is up and ready for practice when ready. Princess Yuna: Thanks, Chug. Snowdrop: Did you guys see us back there? Dusty Crophopper: We sure did, Snowdrop. Mayday: It sure reminds me of when Dusty won the race plenty of times before. Flynn: We know, Mayday. Belle: You told us all about it. Rarity: You were wonderful at racing, Emerald. Human Rarity: We're so proud of you. Emerald: Thanks, Mom, Thanks, Rarity. Mayday: You're not doing bad yourself, Ishani. Ishani: Thank you, Mayday. Brownie: Guys! Take a look at this! (reading the newspaper) "After the race in the Crystal Empire, We get to perform the Annual Royalty Ceremony! Red Beret: Sounds great! Mack: Sounds good to me, Eh, AJ? Applejack: I couldn't agree more, Mack. Human Applejack: Nor would I. Skipper Riley: Hey, Yuna. Ready for practice? Dusty Crophopper: Would you like to join us, Ishani? Ishani: I'd be glad to, Dusty. Princess Yuna: We're off, Mama. Princess Luna: Good luck, Yuna, Be careful. Princess Yuna: We will. As the training begins. Princess Yuna: (over radio) Canterlot Tower. I am ready for takeoff, Over. Mucker: (over radio) You're all clear for takeoff. Steamy: (over radio) Have a great flight, Your Highness. Princess Yuna: (checking the Full Moon Flight's engine and wings) My plane was all set and ready to go. (The training begins when Yuna, Skipper, Dusty and Ishani begin practicing) Skipper Riley: Ok, let's do this. Princess Yuna: (flies over Ponyville) Ishani: It's a very beautiful view. (Yuna, Dusty, Skipper and Ishani flew across the Everfree Forest) Dusty Crophopper: Everything's ship shape in the Everfree Forest. Skipper Riley: Now, let's work on that speed. (Yuna, Dusty, Skipper and Ishani flew higher, higher and higher. Just then, Something went wrong with the Full Moon Flight.) Snowdrop: (hears strange, metallic noises from the engine) What's that noise? Princess Yuna: Hold on. (checking the control panel and the alarm goes red) Uh-oh. (she looked at the red light and the torque gauge) (The Full Moon Flight's loosing engine) Princess Yuna: Oh no. (then, the Full Moon Flight begins to loose altitude) Snowdrop: (breathing heavily as the Full Moon Flight goes down) Princess Yuna: (regaining the controls) Dusty Crophopper: What's wrong, Yuna? Princess Yuna: Full Moon Flight's going down! Snowdrop: Help! Ishani: We've got to help them! Skipper Riley: Let's go! Snowdrop: Hurry! Dusty Crophopper: (over radio) This is Crophopper 7. We have to get the Full Moon Flight on safe landing. Over. Mucker: (over radio) Copy that, We're right on time, Over. (Dusty, Skipper and Ishani guided Yuna and Snowdrop for the emergency landing and Yuna was relief in safe when she lands the Full Moon Flight) Ishani: Come on, Dusty. Let's get this plane to Dottie, Lightning Storm and Maru. Dusty Crophopper: Right, Ishani. Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes